Outside the bedroom
by foxygasm321
Summary: What a certain person witnesses outside the bedroom.


"Oooooh baby please!"

He could hear his wife begging as he listened from outside their bedroom door.

Ronald Weasley had been on an important assignment for the Ministry for the last past 3 months. And this is what he came home too? His wife of seven years, shagging another bloke? Ron was so shocked when he walked through his front and heard the loud moans and pleas of his wife that all he could do was stay frozen by their bedroom door. That wouldn't last for long though.

"Fuuuuck Hermione! You're cunt is so wet and tight!" her lover was grunting deeply. Ron couldn't recognize the voice. It had been so long since he had been around anyone that he couldn't place it. "That good for nothing husband of yours hardly ever touched you. Damn you're squeezing me so hard my cock may pop off!" By this time Ron could hear his headboard banging against the wall. That was plenty enough to get Ron to move.

He burst into the room and yelled "What the bloody Hell is all..."

Ron stopped short of his tirade. On the bed, on her hands and knees was Hermione. And, with his cock plunged deep into Hermione's caverns, and hands firmly holding her waist, was Rons best friend, Harry Potter.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. That's as far as she got until Harry pulled roughly out of her, making her wince slightly.

"You need to leave, Ron. Hermione's with me now." Harry said pulling out his wand from his robes, which he didn't bother putting on.

Ron stood like an idiot by the door. As the seconds of tension ticked on Harrylost his patience.

"You need to leave and I mean NOW" Harry sent out a strong burst of wandless magic knocking Ron on his ass. Ron scrambled up, and without a word left the house slamming the front door.

Harry turned to Hermione who was now lying on her back, legs spread and slowly fingering herself.

"That was so hot Harry." Harry's eyes couldn't help but watch her fingers slide into her dripping cunt.

He got rough then by dropping to his knees, dragging Hermione to the edge of the bed and plunging face first between her legs. He was eating her out with a passionate fevor. He payed extra attention to her clit, working it with his tongue. Then, without warning plunged two fingers into her dripping hole.

Hermione was writhing on the bed. One hand was pinching and pulling on her nipples, and the other was tugging and massaging the top of Harry's head.

"Mmmmm Harry, you're so good at this!" Hermione was going into small gasms everytime Harry nibbled on her clit.

Harry finally came up for air and kissed his way up her body. He pulled his fingers from her pussy, then stuck them in Hermione's mouth to suck. Harry's cock was beyond rock hard by this time so he shoved himself in to the hilt of her pussy.

"SHIT!" Hermione screamed as she gushed all over Harry's dick. She was already on the verge of an orgasm and with the sudden intrusion that just happened.

"I'm still not done with you yet slut." Harry growled. Grabbing Hermione around the waist he spun them so she was now on top. He used his hands to roughly slam her again and again on his hard, long cock.

Hermione was more then ready to go again and began riding Harry like a wild cowgirl.

"Fuck me Harry! Shit shit shit!" Harry moves his hips faster and with more force up into Hermione.

"You're so fucking tight!" Harry was gritting his teeth. He brought a hand forward and started circling her clit.

Hermione leaned back, nipples pointed to the sky and screamed as her oragasm took over.

With another hard thrust Harry came. But he was still as hard as ever. So he pulled out, pushed Hermione onto the bed, then slammed himself deep into her ass.

Not prepared for anal Hermione screamed. That only turned Harry on more so her plunged himself in her ass again and again.

"Uhhhhhnnnn ...oh merlin... shiiit!" Were all the words Hermione could let out. And Harry spanked her for each word she let out.

Harry moved both hands around to her front. One hand plunged it's way into Hermione's pussy anf the other bussied itself with her throbbing clit.

"Oh fuck! Uhhhhn! Uhnnnnnn! Oh yeeeeees! Fuck me Harry! More! More! Uhn! Uhn! Uhhhhhhnnnnn!"

"Your ass is amazing Hermione! My cock can't get enough of your ass!"

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"UHHHH UHHHHHH UHHHHHHHN! THAT'S RIGHT BABY! UH! SPANK MY NAUGHTY ASS! UHHH!"

SMACK!

SMACK!

"YOU'RE GONNA BREAK MY COCK OFF! FUUUUUUUCK!"

"I'M SO CLOSE HARRY! OH MERLIN! SHIIIIIIIIIT!"

"CUM ON THIS FAT COCK WHORE!" SMACK !

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK HAAAAAARRYYYYYYYY!"

With a final slam of his pelvis Harry came at the same time Hermione did.

And neither noticed Ron who was jerking himself off outside the bedroom window.


End file.
